The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0015’.
‘CIFZ0015’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small to medium size decorative-type inflorescences, small to medium plant size with very round plant habit and a natural season flowering response of early to mid-September.
‘CIFZ0015’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Synjac Peafus’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,655. ‘CIFZ0015’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar grown in pots outdoors in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in November 2009. The parent cultivar has more two-toned inflorescence color and a larger overall plant size than that of ‘Synjac Peafus’.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0015’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2010 in a greenhouse in Alva, Fla.